The present invention is directed to an arrangement for laying rail in a railroad track where the rail includes a lower rail flange and an upper rail head with an elastic bearing member located between the rail flange and the bearing or support member for the track.
Shock loads of different intensity, noise and especially transverse forces on curves occur when railway cars travel over railroad track, depending on the weight of the cars and their travel velocity. Support installations are known including a molded elastic part located, for the most part indirectly, between the based rail flange and the bearing area of the track.
In addition to the loads resulting from the weight of the railway car, high transverse forces due to the guidance loads of the railway cars occur especially in curved sections of the railroad track. By positioning the molded elastic part between the rail flange and a bearing or support member, the vertical mobility characteristic of a support plate supporting the rail flange can be controlled when a load is applied to the rail. The shape of the elastic part determines its elastic behavior.
An intermediate rubber elastic plate for rail attachment is disclosed in DE-PS 2 210 741 used especially for laying rail without the use of ties, where the bearing pressure of the rail is transmitted by the intermediate plate to the subsoil.
The intermediate plate has inside channels extending at uniform and non-uniform spaces parallel to the long direction of the rail for effecting the elastic behavior of the intermediate plate. Accordingly, the intermediate plate is more elastic in the region of each channel and can be more easily compressed in this region. Viewed in cross-section, the channels are arranged on a central axis in such an intermediate plate and form a core zone located between two outer edge zones.
Such an intermediate rubber elastic plate has the disadvantage that parallel compression occurs in case of vertical loading. With additionally occurring transverse forces, the outer edge zone facing the rail moves relative to the outer edge zone facing the subsoil parallel towards the outer side of the rail. As a result, an offset of the rail occurs in the vertical as well as the in the horizontal direction. Accordingly, a considerable gauge widening of the railroad track occurs, which can result in increased risk of derailment especially in case of rail fracture in curved rail sections.